charmed_rebornfandomcom-20200214-history
Prudence Warren-Wentworth
Prudence Warren-Wentworth was born in 1689 and is the only daughter of Melinda Warren and William Jackson. She's currently in the Book of Shadows as it's resident spirit, giving the Second Generation information and protecting the book from evil. She's bonded to the book for all eternity. Charmed Novel History In 1692, her mother was ousted as a witch by the warlock Matthew Tate, and sentenced to be burned at the stake. Though she could have escaped using her powers, Melinda feared that if she did so, she would be fully proving Matthew's charge and Prudence (who meant everything to her) would be burned too as a witch. Therefore, she accepted her fate to save her daughter and ensure that the Warren line would continue. Melinda’s sacrifice didn’t go unrewarded as Prudence was taken in and was raised in Boston by kind mortal neighbors after her mother's death. It was not until she reached early adulthood did she come into her powers of Telekinesis and Premonition. She accepted them and kept her powers a secret to prevent persecution, like her mother. She then later moved to New Castle in Delaware Colony, where she married a local man named Michael Wentworth (revealed in a novel to be the first mate of a ship) who accepted her powers. Together, they had a daughter named Cassandra Wentworth. When the Charmed Ones brought Melinda Warren into the present, she told them this story and mentioned to Prue that her daughter's name was Prudence.(The Witch is Back) In Where There's Smoke There's a Firestarter it was revealed that Prue Halliwell, who had gone missing nearly nine years after her death, was currently in the place of her namesake, meaning Prudence. In that same issue, a witch named Patience was introduced to be living in Salem and to be a guide to young witches. Charmed Reborn History Prudence first appears after Melinda Halliwell cast a spell to bring one of the Warrens to the material plane. She’s then told that she was called due to the immense difficulty of searching the Book of Shadows to help save the Charmed Ones and the incredibly small time limit they were facing before death. Prudence offers to help and Melinda suggests possibly having her be the “spirit of the book” in order to save time with searching. Powers and Abilities Seeing as Prudence is bonded to the book, her strength is connected to it and also the bond of the Charmed Ones. This being said, she possesses the book's shielding and sensing powers. The Book is directly tied to the Charmed Ones bond. If they split, so do their powers. The Book of Shadows, is also notable because evil cannot touch it, thanks to the shielding & sensing powers it is blessed with. Nor can it be taken out of The Halliwell Manor, except by the Charmed Ones, good magical or non-magical beings. This is particularly important, as many evil beings covet the book, and the Charmed Ones would be much weaker without its knowledge. Although it is protected by good magic, evil has found a way around this and captured the book several times. The Book is tied very closely to the Charmed Ones' powers. For example, when Rex Buckland blackmailed them into giving up their powers, the Book turned blank after they cast the Relinquishment Spell. However, when Leo healed and restored the Book, their powers were restored as well. ("Wicca Envy") Though, when the Angel of Destiny offered to take away their powers in the Season 4 finale, Witch Way Now?, he said the Book would not be harmed, and would be passed down to a future descendant. It can be presumed that its magic varies indifferently when it is passed on from one generation to the next, depending on its new master's magical state. Also, if one of the Charmed Ones turns evil, the other two will turn evil as well, and the evil will flow through the Book (although in later episodes, when one sister has turned evil, the other two did not succumb to it). Dantalian, a high-level demon priestess, realized this, and tricked Prue into marrying a warlock, Zile, turning her evil. As expected, this turned Piper, Phoebe and the Book evil as well, enabling her to briefly get the Book. The plan backfired when evil Piper and Phoebe vanquished Zile, breaking the evil bond and restoring the Book to normal. ("Bride and Gloom") In season four, in the episode Hell Hath No Fury, Paige tried to copy the book, but because of its protection power every page came out blank. The Book has a different protection mechanism against evil, when someone tried to take it in several episodes; jumping off the stand in Once Upon A Time and The Seven Year Witch, repelling the being away from the Book in Death Becomes Them, a spherical shield around the Book in Death Becomes Them, burning the user's hands in Imaginary Fiends, and so on. In Thank You For Not Morphing, an evil shapeshifter is able to touch the book and take it as far as the front door before it repels itself from his grasp. In future episodes, it is established that it is impossible for evil to even touch the Book. In this episode, however, the Charmed Ones' magic was not strong enough for its full protection to be activated. For a demon or half-demon to be able to touch it without triggering its defensive properties, the being must have pure good intentions in his heart.The magic the book possesses came from the deceased family ancestors who then become part of the book, which is presumably how it became so powerful throughout the centuries. She and the book are also able to summon each other, which the book most noticeably uses whenever evil is trying to take it. Her powers are also weakened whenever the girls get distressed, weakening the extent to which she can protect the book. Basic Powers * Spell Casting: The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. * Potion Making: The ability to brew potions. * Scrying: The ability to locate a person or object by the use of a scrying crystal, a map, and sometimes other tools. Active Powers * Telekinesis: The ability to move objects using the mind. * Premonition: The ability to get glimpses of the future. Prudence shows an advanced form of Premonition which enables her to feel what is occurring in her premonitions as proven when she had a premonition of herself being drowned she could literally feel herself drowning and suffocating. * Corporealization: The ability to become corporeal and assume a solid form. Prudence can only acheive this effect with the Book of Shadows when the girls get strong enough. She can only turn corporeal and incorporeal by creating a portal and walking through it. * Literary Manipulation: The ability to almost instantly scan through books and references and absorb its content. Prudence can only do this with the Book of Shadows and gained this ability immediately upon going inside of it. * Spirit Powers: All powers associated with spirits. *'Shielding': The ability to protect something from harm. Prudence can use this technique to shield herself or, more frequently, to protect the book from demons. *'Sensing': The ability to locate beings. *'Summoning': The ability to someone to the user's vicinity. She's only able to summon the book to her and when Prudence summons the book, it's surrounded in a yellow-y haze. *'Portal Creation': The ability to create portals. The portals she creates can turn her corporeal or incorporeal. Personality TBA Appearance TBA Etymology Prudence: The Medieval form of Prudentia, a feminine form of Prudentius. In England it was used during the Middle Ages and it was revived in the 17th century by the Puritans, in part from the English word prudence, ultimately of the same source. Warren: "piece of land enclosed for breeding beasts and fowls," from Anglo-French and Old North French warenne (Old French garenne) "game park, hunting reserve," possibly from Gaulish *varenna "enclosed area," related to *varros "post." More likely from the present participle of Old North French warir (Old French garir) "defend, keep," from Proto-Germanic *war- "to protect, guard" (see warrant (n.)). Later especially "piece of land for breeding of rabbits" (c.1400), which led to the transferred sense of "cluster of densely populated living spaces" (1640s). Notes * According to the family tree, Prudence married a man named Robert Manors and had two children with him, one of them was a daughter named Elizabeth and the other cannot be read clearly from the tree. * The original idea for having a spirit in the Book of Shadows to help the Charmed Ones was Brad Kern’s, but he decided against it at the last minute. References Category:Charmed Characters Category:Witches Category:Warren Line Category:Characters Category:Spirits Category:Deceased